Diseases
A world-class team of almost 40 veterinarians and 25 scientists used to work at Jurassic World, caring for the health of the dinosaurs, but most have since dropped off the radar. It is vitally important to foster this area of study once again so that we can ensure the dinosaurs’ well-being in the 21st century. The DPG hopes to shed light on the serious health hazards these wonderful creatures will face and how critical it is to support the science – and scientists – behind their care. Despite their size and impressive strength, the dinosaurs inhabiting Isla Nublar are not immune to common illnesses. These creatures were brought to the modern world from vastly different conditions, spanning approximately 170 million years throughout the Mesozoic eras--naturally, such a drastic change in conditions brings with it a number of unique problems. Responding to these concerns is a big part of the DPG’s mission. Once we’re able to safely move the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar, we are committed to establishing a center for paleo-veterinarians dedicated to ensuring that these magnificent but fragile creatures don’t succumb to modern pathogens in their next environment. As many know, the dinosaurs’ very existence is the result of scientists pushing the boundaries of cloning technology, using the DNA of other modern animals to fill in genetic gaps. As a side effect of their advanced genetic makeup and the incubation phase of their lifecycle, many of the dinosaurs raised in labs suffer from a muted immune response, which requires extensive care to keep disease at bay. The techniques used to care for dinosaurs were refined throughout Jurassic World’s operation, as was the study and research of how to kick-start the animals’ immune systems when they left the safety of the egg. Effective strategies were also put in place for treating dinosaurs that inevitably became sick or injured. The needs of these animals were unique, and largely unknown to the small team of paleo-veterinarians who were pioneers in this new frontier of zoological research. Naturally, with different species come different potential threats. From osteomyelitis appearing in the distinctive intra cranial bone of the Parasaurolophus to a fungal infection that plagued the folds of a Dilophosaurus’ decorative frill, each animal had an entire spectrum of diseases that required fast diagnosis, expert treatment, and active monitoring. With only existing knowledge of reptile and avian biology to reference, and a large amount of educated guesswork, the team (affectionately nicknamed “the Dino-Docs”) wrote the rulebook that would become the foundation for a new era of paleo-science At its pinnacle, Jurassic World was seen as the leader in veterinary practice for zoological theme parks across the globe. Each dinosaur on the island underwent a series of weekly health checks that covered both physical and mental well-being, with the results of each check-up digitally recorded. Here at the DPG, we’re using every possible resource to collect this vital data; so far, we’ve been able to recover information on a number of common illnesses known to affect dinosaurs (compiled for reference at the end of this article). However, paleo-veterinary medicine is about so much more than treating illnesses. Its discoveries, drawing from some of our earliest subjects, provides us with insight into the future of the dinosaurs, ourselves, and the world we inhabit. Without the pioneering spirit of those who remain on the forefront of this diminishing area of research, the DPG wouldn’t be able to carry out its mission to save the dinosaurs. Which is why, yet again, we turn to you. By supporting us, you’ll be funding the search for safe relocation areas and emergency medical centers where paleo-vets can work on the animals that have gone for years without the safety and care they once had. So join the DPG today. Help us raise awareness of, and institutional support for, these selfless individuals who work tirelessly to protect our giant friends. It’s time to prove to the world that there are people everywhere, people who have never stepped foot on Isla Nublar but who recognize its significance to the Earth at large, who will do anything they can to support the science dedicated to saving the dinosaurs. Paleoveterinarian this is an animal doctor who specializes in dinosaurs. There are only a handful of these specialists, and they all used to work Jurassic Worl. Their job entails everything from preventive care, vaccination and parasite control to treating assets for claw marks and bite wounds. On occasion, these doctors even perform surgery in the field. Sadly, some genetic anomalies arise from the cloning process and result in serious health problems for our assets. Our paleoveterinarians are trained to recognize and treat thes rare genetic illnesses. Common Diseases the Common Cold Virus Description: A widespread viral disease which affects the respiratory system. It’s transmissible through airborne moisture and close contact, and can spread rapidly within herds. It's generally non-fatal in modern animals; however, some dinosaurs’ immune systems have never encountered this threat, meaning that this small virus can put their lives at jeopardy and should be taken seriously. An outbreak could still tax the Ranger operations for an island, and should be taken seriously. There is currently no cure, but cases were reduced when the animals lived in healthy environments with clean air. Isla Nublar no longer fits that description. Bumblefoot Description: Inflammation of a dinosaur's foot caused when a cut or abrasion becomes infected, and then heals over. The resulting swollen abscess is very painful and reduces the animal's overall range of movement, and the odor that emanates from the swelling is also said to attract carnivores looking for an easy meal. This inflammation is more common in herbivore species such as Sinoceratops and Pachycephalosaurus. Like modern elephants, herbivores like Triceratops and Brachiosaurus keep their hygiene at a high level with constant baths. Having access to a large, clean water source is a good preventative measure, as it enables the animals to clean any wounds on their feet as they wash themselves. Ragged Tooth Description: More common in predatory dinosaurs. This sickness can occur from infection from inside the gum line. If a carnivore breaks a tooth during a hunt, it can become rotten, spreading bacteria throughout the mouth and causing an overall breakdown of the soft tissue in the jaw. The dinosaur will often become dizzy and make fewer successful kills, risking death by starvation. Dinosaurs tend to survive the loss of one or two teeth if they become infected, but it’s a very painful experience for them, and they should be constantly monitored and administered antibiotics until the infection has passed. Bracken Fern Poisoning Description: Bracken, a type of fern which has existed for more than 55 million years and which many herbivorous dinosaurs eat, can be dangerous when eaten in excess. If too much bracken is consumed, poisoning can occur, resulting in thiamine deficiency, fever, sluggish behavior, and secondary infections. The best way to avoid this problem is to remove the ferns from their habitat and replace it with a dietary alternative. Hookworms Description: Hookworms are a type of intestinal parasite from the roundworm group. The number of worms will typically determine the symptoms for the initial infection, which can include rashes, abdominal distress, and diarrhea. Infection can spread through contaminated dung or food sources. Environmental hygiene is the most effective preventative measure against hookworms. If even a single case of this parasite is detected within a group, all specimens in the group must be treated. Once cleared from the animals, their habitat must be also treated so that infection does not reoccur. Ticks Description: Ticks are an ecternal form of parasite that feed on blood by puncturing through the animal's skin. They first evolved during the Cretaceous period, up to 145 million years ago. Due to the long grasses and dense undergrowth covering most of the island, ticks have become a common and unpleasant issue for dinosaurs. While not necessarily dangerous by themselves, they can be a vector for further blood-borne disease; some rare tick species can also cause serious complications, including paralysis. A thorough check of all rescued dinosaurs. Eco-friendly anti-tick sprays. An Infection comes from close proximity to other infected dinosaurs, or compromised sites. While not necessarily dangerous to themselves, they can be a vector for further blood-borne disease. Rabies Description: Rabies is a viral disease that normally only affects mammals. However, genetic weaknesses in dinosaur creation mean that it can affect dinosaurs as well. Contracted via contaminated meat or other infected animals, rabies is a killer and must be prevented at all costs. Though there is no record of an outbreak having occurred, the possibility of the disease making the leap to dinosaurs would be utterly devastating to what remains of the already dwindling population. A disease as virulent as rabies could cause extinction once and for all. A sweep of the new territory (once established) Can prevent this disease. The virus can be passed on by bites from an infected animal, and combined with the increased aggression poses a significant threat to island operations.It causes inflammation of the brain resulting in hallucinations, violent behavior and hydrophobia. Algae Poisoning Description: Algae comprise of a vast range of life forms that subsist on photosynthesis. They can vary in size from single cells, to giant kelp, and can be found in most climates and environments. Algae Poisoning can occur from contaminated water or food and effects can include vomiting, seizures, shock and liver failure. Ammonia Poisoning Description: Ammonia poisoning 'is a disease that typically only affects aquatic animals, but the genetic makeup of engineered dinosaurs makes them susceptible to similar issues. It can occur from contaminated water sources but also from bad food. Its effects on dinosaur health can be quite severe, including blindness, lung damage and seizures. Avian Influenza Description: '''Avian influenza '(or 'bird flu') is a strain of the flu virus that has adapted to birds, the closest genetic ancestors to dinosaurs. It can easily cross the species barrier through mutation, and the genetic components of engineered dinosaurs make them more susceptible to the disease. It affects the more avian species. It is generally spread through close contact, or contaminated equipment, but can also be present in the dung of an affected dinosaur. It is highly contagious and can be lethal to infected dinosaurs. Avian pox Description: '''Avian pox is a viral infection adapted to birds that can affect dinosaur health. It typically attacks respiratory system, because its ability to survive dry, dusty environments means that it often attacks the mucous membranes. Transmission is commonly through mosquitoes, but it can also be transferred through contaminated surfaces and dust particles. The virus is less lethal in dinosaurs than with birds, but its effects can still be severe. Campylobacter Description: Campylobacter is a form of gastrointestinal bacterial infection with a range of symptoms, including inflammation and dysentery. Contaminated food is the normal vector for infection, ut it can also be caught from contact with already infected animals. Cryptosporidium Description:Cryptosporidium is a tiny parasite that can cause respiratory issues and diarrhea in infected dinosaurs. Although generally not lethal, it can become so in dinosaurs due to their weakened state. The parasite is typically ingested from tainted water or foodstuffs, although it can also spread by direct contact with an infected dinosaur. E. Coli Description: E. Coli is a bacteria commonly found in the gut of animals. Most strains are harmless but some can cause stomach upsets and even kidney failure during extreme infections. The bacteria is usually caught from the dung of infected dinosaurs, or through contaminated food. Mycotoxins Description: Mycotoxins are created by fungi growing on crop plants like wheat that are used extensively in herbivore dinosaur food. The potential effects can be life threatening and include kidney damage, stomach disturbance and immune system suppression. Salmonella Description: Salmonella is a bacterial agent that commonly causes food poisoning, but some strains can result in more serious symptoms. This bacteria is normally contracted through contaminated food and can resuilt in fever and dehydration. Tapeworms Description: Tapeworms are a type of flatworm that can infest the digestive tract. Their effect is usually mild, but in extreme cases can cause significant health effects. The usual cause for tapeworm infestation is from eating spoiled meat containing tapeworm eggs or larvae. An infestation can prevent a dinosaur from eating, or gaining sufficient nutrients if it does. Tuberculosis Description: Tuberculosis is a disease originating from a bacterial infection. It will usually attack the lungs, but can be present elsewhere in the body. The bacteria causing tuberculosis is usually transmitted via close contact with an infected animal, and is closely linked with overcrowding and malnutrition. Classic symptoms include a chronic cough, fever and rapid weight loss. Dino Belly''' ''' Description: '''Dino belly '''is A disease that infects the digestive system. It will cause them to eat less and drink more making their stomachs swell. Dino Flu Desciption: '''Dino flu '''is a new type of influenza that only affects the dinosaurs, any dinosaurs exposed to this disease will noticeably sneeze uncontrollably. This is a very fast spreading sickness and so vaccinating the source dinosaur should be done fast before it spreads. Gastric Poisoning Description: '''Gastric Poisoning '''is very serious disease for herbivores. Results from acids building up in their systems from the toxins in modern plants, which they are not used to. When it reach its height the animal will be immobilized and they will die from the poisoning if left untreated.